Recuerdo
by Chinese colored
Summary: Como si pudiese reconocer a la persona que buscaba, aquel hombre de pelo negro miraba los ojos de cada hombre o mujer con el que se encontraba. Sin apenas cerciorarse de que había gente a su alrededor, aquel hombre de ojos violetas caminaba calle abajo.


**Summary:** Como si pudiese reconocer a la persona que buscaba, aquel hombre de pelo negro miraba los ojos de cada hombre o mujer con el que se encontraba. Sin apenas cerciorarse de que había gente a su alrededor, aquel hombre de ojos violetas caminaba calle abajo.

**Palabras:** 743

**Advertencia(s):** Ninguna

**Disclaimer: ***Maquinando* Pronto...**  
**

**N.A: **Hacía bastante que no subía nada! Bueno, esto salió de un momento de inspiración mientras estaba en la universidad, escuchando música... recordé un pequeño fragmento que escribí una vez de estos dos, en el que Yao había perdido la memoria, y... Más o menos, salió esto. Espero que os guste~

Review?

* * *

Como si así pudiese reconocer a la persona que buscaba, aquel hombre de pelo negro miraba los ojos de cada hombre o mujer con el que se encontraba. Era obvio que no acostumbraba a hacerlo, pues sólo miraba unos segundos, e inmediatamente apartaba la vista. Sin embargo, miraba incansable a todas aquellas personas buscando unos ojos que no podía olvidar.

Veía esos ojos en sueños cada noche, sabía que los conocía. Sin embargo, cuando forzaba su mente a recordar durante largas horas, sólo obtenía el atronador ruido de un disparo resonando en sus recuerdos y el fantasma de un dolor agudo en su estómago. Nada más, sólo oscuridad. Así había sido desde que se había mudado a aquella cuidad rusa, dejando atrás a su país natal, China. Todo lo anterior a su vida en aquella nueva ciudad era oscuridad, no recordaba nada. Sólo esos ojos, que podían ser su único anclaje a su pasado. ¿Cómo podía quedarse en un lugar en el que había tanta gente a la que se suponía debía recordar? No podía, no podía quedarse allí a ver aquella mirada de dolor y decepción en los ojos de aquellas personas que decían ser sus familiares, sus amigos.

~x~

Sin apenas cerciorarse de que había gente a su alrededor, aquel hombre de ojos violetas caminaba calle abajo. No se preocupaba de no chocarse con nadie, ya que todo el mundo se apartaba a su paso debido a su estatura y tamaño. Su expresión tampoco ayudaba, era una expresión de desesperanza completa, como si hubiese perdido todo lo que le quedaba en su vida y ya no le importase nada.

Y, realmente, era así. Hacía tiempo había perdido lo único que tenía, y ahora… ¿Qué le quedaba? Sólo mudarse a aquella ciudad desconocida de su Rusia natal, en busca de… Lo que fuera que buscase, ni él sabía ya lo que quería encontrar. Por mucho que había tratado de aferrarse a los recuerdos, éstos se le habían ido de los dedos. El tacto de su cabello, la suavidad de sus mejillas, la calidez de sus labios… La luz de sus ojos, su expresión… Todo. Todo lo había olvidado ya. Sólo recordaba a veces su voz, susurrándole al oído lo que le quería. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esa era su voz o un pobre sustituto que su mente había inventado para rescatarlo del borde de la locura, el cual había estado a punto de traspasar demasiadas veces en aquellos meses.

~x~

Cuando el hombre de pelo negro pasó frente al de los ojos violetas, se quedó congelado en el sitio en el que estaba. Esos no eran los ojos que veía en sueños, tan llenos de vida y sonrisas. Tan llenos de luz. Éstos… Mostraban una tristeza infinita, una soledad sin fondo. Pero pertenecían a la misma persona. Sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar, dio un par de pasos tambaleantes hacia aquella persona y se aferró a la parte delantera de su abrigo, obligando a aquellos ojos violetas a descender hacia su figura temblorosa. Aquellos ojos violetas que se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la visión del sedoso pelo negro de quien le abrazaba, sin querer creer aún lo que veían.

Sin embargo, sus brazos actuaron por sí mismos y se enroscaron en torno a los delgados hombros de aquella persona, con fuerza. Cuando sintió los hombros del otro ser sacudidos por los sollozos, aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo y hundió la nariz en su pelo, aspirando aquel aroma a peonías que no lo había abandonado.

- Yao, Yao, Yao, Yao… - Una y otra vez, el nombre escapaba de sus labios, una por cada vez que había pensado en él desde que se habían visto por última vez.

Yao ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, pero sabía que aquella persona había sido y era lo más importante de su vida. Se hundió en su pecho, llorando todas las lágrimas que no había podido dejar escapar en meses.

- Yao, soy Iván, ¿da? No lo olvides, por favor… No otra vez… - su voz traicionaba el dolor que había acumulado en todo aquel tiempo.

Yao negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a él con más fuerza, sin desear separarse de él ni un solo segundo.

- Iván, Iván, Iván, aru… - Con cada vez que lo repetía, le besaba donde podía alcanzar, hasta que se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios. – Vanya, aru…


End file.
